The new guy
by Team Demon
Summary: A normal city boy,headed to the house,of a farmer,he figured he died six months ago and he left it to the young man,now he is bound to live a happy life if it were true


_**Hey guys,whats up,its team demon leader Ice Nuno-oki,i come to bring you a harvest moon fanfic,i enjoyed every game of it so now i make a fanfic on it,mainly the one for the gba,friends of mineral town,now,on to the story...**_

_**Prolouge:He WHAT!?**_

A young man,about in his seven-teens,was infront of a farm,the mayor got a bit angry at this."Young man,what do you think your doing!?"yelled the mayor

"first of all,that was a bit rude,and second im here to meet the farmer"the young man said to the mayor,the mayor looked at him with sad eyes.

"Well son,im afraid to tell you this,but the farmer died,about six onths ago"the mayor said,the young man was in a bit of shock."and im taking care of the farm until this boy 'Isaac' appears..."he added

"But sir...I am Isaac.."the young man said.

"Oh,then would you like the farm?"the mayor asked,Isaac nodded,the mayor gave him the deed to the farm and the farm house."oh,and by the way,my name is Thomas,welcome to mineral town"the mayor smiled and looked at his clothing,and looked confused."What are you wearing?"Mayor Thomas asked.

Isaac laughed a bit"nah,these are my casual street clothes,dont worry I'll just call my parents to send my clothing"Thomas nodded and left,leaving Isaac to rest."From now on..i cant be lazy,no matter what,the crops and animals are my familly...i wonder if there are any cute girls around here?"he asked him self and looked out side to see a puppy whimpering,Isaac got out of the house and picked it up returning to his new home,he thought about it and had nothing to do,no wifi,so his smartphone wouldnt do any good,he searched the closet and found a big box with a note on it,it read 'Isaac,i know you're all modern and all,but im sure you'll love these.' he opened it and found some old gaming consolse,he grabbed the N64 and plugged it in,he put in the legend of zelda ocarina of time,he started playing and he didnt realize that the pup was on his head,he paused the game,and saved about to turn it off,but there was a quick shine from the bed it blinded him for a bit,he reached for it,but he felt a huge bite,he felt his arm numb for a second,but it recovered,though it hurt him alot."...Oh right! i'll call you Crunch"he said to the dog,the dog barked and jumped on him,Isaac set him down and patted his head,he got in bed and started falling asleep.

**Next morning:6:00 AM,Monday**

Isaac got up,and grabbed a little basket,with his head phones and smartphone and put on a hispanic song,he headed to the mountain,it took an hour to get there from his house,he picked up a few things and sang

_**calle 13 dale la vuelta al mundo**_

_**No me regalen mas libros,por que no los leo,lo que he aprendido es porque lo veo mientras mas pasan los anos me contradigo cuando pienso,el tiempo no me mueve,yo me muevo con el tiempo,soy la cana de vivir,la cana de crusar,la cana de conocer lo que hay despues del mar,espero que mi boca nunca se calle,tambien espero que las turbinas de este avion nunca me falle...**_

he stopped to see that two girls were blushing when they saw him,he took off his head phones."Uh,hi,my name is Isaac"he said smiling.

"thats a very cute name,my name is Popury"the pink haired girl smiled.

"And my name is Ann,nice to meet you."the red head giggled

Isaac smiled and set his basket down"Well a pair of beautiful names for a pair of beautiful girls"both of the girls blushed ferociously,Isaac smiled and bowed as he left,Isaac was afraid of bees,but these bees were friendly,so they let him take from their honey he put everything in the shipment box,it was still 11 o'clock,so he went to the library with a small bouquet of flowers."Oh,you must be the precious Mary"the librarian blushed

"Y-yes,that is me,and you might be?"she asked.

"your new lover"he whispered in her ear,and laughed when he backed away,but she was blushing even harder."Just kidding,im Isaac Nuno-oki,the owner of the Golden sky farm."

"Oh my,so your the one that Ann and Popury were talking about here"she said smiling towards him.

"Really? huh,barely yesterday i came to the farm and already there is a gossip block,oh well"he said."It was nice meeting you,and remeber,if you need a shoulder to cry on,I'm here"he smiled and left,leaving the bouquet of flowers next the girl who was writing a novel.

Isaac went to the clinic to get a few things of need and yet another girl appears to him,he sees a little boy running around with a bug.

"oh get over here Stu!"yelled the girl,the little boy got behind Isaac"Oh,hello,im Ellie,are you Isaac?"she asked,isaac nodded,and was given a few bottles full of bodiginzer as the girl grabbed her little brother.

"hey kid,whats wrong?"isaac asked.

"All i did was show her a bug"he said gently.

Isaac kneeled down"Listen,Stu right? you shouldnt do that,if your sister doesnt like bugs just leave her alone,now hey,dont be sad,but dont pull pranks on your sister okay..."he nodded"Good,now lets go so you can play with May"Isaac smiled and and held him over his shoulders,Stu smiled with glee.

"Thank you"Ellie said as she kissed his cheek.

"I know what its like to have a little brother,all you have to do is know who he has as a bestfriend"he said walking out with Stu.

"Mister Isaac,can you leave me at the church?"Isaac nodded,and left him infront of the church,he patted his head and walked away.

"Careful getting back home,okay?"He said,Stu nodded.

it was nearly 5 o'clock,he had to get some seeds for spring,he ran to the store nearly before it closed."Is it still open?"he asked,the owner nodded

"As long as there is still someone here then yes."Isaac sighed in relief,he grabbed different bags of seeds and paid the man,afterwards Isaac ran home and jumped over Zack.

"Oh good,you're here,heres your pay,and remember,i dont work on holidays,so use those in your bennifit,you can get paid more..well,im off,See ya Isaac"Zack walked off,Isaac entered his house and got to playing his video game until it hit nine,he saved and turned it off and went to sleep.

**3rd day of spring,Tuesday.**

Isaac was awoken by the sound of a horse,he yawned and got out of bed,he oppened the door to see it was the old geezer down at the farm,he had a foal that was quiet sick."Oh hello isaac..can you take scare of this foal,it seems to be very down,and we cant put attention only on him"isaac nodded.

"Just leave him in the stable i'll take care of that foal,and whats its name"Isaac asked

"oh,thats just it,i was hoping for you to do the naming."Isaac nodded.

"I'll call it...Skyline"isaac said smiling,the old geezer took it to the stable and left with a smile,today Isaac got to planting seeds and got his swimming trunks to go on a swim,he went to the beach around 8:00 am,the water was cold but he didnt mind,he walked out to see that his pants were gone,so he walked home in his trunks,still shirt less,most woman didnt mind,others enjoyed seeing him like that,but every guy didnt like seeing him like that,Isaac dried him self and stayed in his trunks but put on a t-shirt,he went to every house and asked if they had his jeans,no one knew about it except one house he hasnt checked,he went back to the beach and looked at Zack's house,he heard giggling from the other side of the door,he broke it down and saw every girl(Except one)he knew and others he didn't he grabbed his jeans and paid Zack for the damages,he headed out afterwards.

"He's kinda agressive" Said Won,the wandering salesmen.

"Nah,he was just angry"Said Zack."if he was he wouldn't pay for the door."he added,Won nodded"And all of you please...leave i dont want anything else broken by him,he shattered the door imagine our bones"the girls left in a hurry and went to the library,Isaac was there as well.

"I see,very interesting"Isaac said to Mary

"Yes but could you,help me?"she asked him,he nodded and got behind her with his hands on the desk,she blushed ferociously."W-why are you behind me?"

"Two reasons,so i can see coreectly and to get a view of your adorable face"he smiled and looked at the novel,he started writing on it abit,to give her an idea of what she had done,how can she evade her problem,and she did,when Mary was done with the page,she turned around and hugged him,while he hugged back."Jealous alert."he said out of no where

"Huh? what was that Isaac?"Mary asked,she turned around,her eyes gave a look of worry,seeing all of them jaw dropped and angry,they were about to charge at her,but Isaac got in the way.

"Dont even think about it!"He yelled."I dont get it,first it was in the city,now here,what the heck,what do i have,that none of these other guys have? I dont have good looks,and im not strong,most girls find that atractive,but i dont have that,what do i have!?"

Mary hugged him from behind."A perfect personality..."she said

"...And a great heart"a male voice completed,it was Grey,grandson of the blacksmith."Or at least thats what these girls keep on saying"they all nodded

"Fine...but if i see that any of you,including you Grey,hurt Mary or eachother,this time not including Grey,i'm gonna go nuts with my axe and sickle"Isaac said walking out.

"He really cares about us,but has something special for Mary"Said Ellie.

"Yes...but what...?"questioned Karen

"Grey,what do you think?"asked Ann

"Possibly her love for books,or the way she acts around him,when she gets all red and covers her face,or the fact that she wasnt the one who stole his pants"he said closing his book and leaving.

"Yeah i think we went over board with that"Ann and Popury said.

When they exited there was a panflet,on the door,it read: 'Come see the awesome battle between rockers,rappers and DJ,tonight at 8:00 pm sharp,dont be late,and if your feeling generous,feel free to donate'

"Im going,are ya'll?"Popury asked,they all nodded and ran straight home and got changed.

It was time for the big battle and the rockers were first,these were Isaac's cousins they used to be a hardcore rock band,but now they're not as good,but they still were good,they rocked,as always,the audience cheered loudly,every one from all over the world came to see it,and it was pretty loud,it took the whole mountain to make room for everyone,Isaac smiled as the rappers were next,they were epic for sure,no doubt that this was a great battle,now it was for the DJ,Isaac was one,but he decided to leave it but he kept his kit,he dropped the bass where ever he could just for the heck of it,in the end everyone left in the morning so that day was only for resting,most of the girls stayed in Isaac's house,he didnt mind but he did mind that most of them tried grabing his crotch,Mary on him,Popury and Karen beside him and Ellie and Ann were trying to grab his crotch,Isaac started to wake up and saw all of them on him,so he decided to leave them be,not for pleasure,no,but just to simply not bother them all together.

"Mary,wake up...Mary...please wake up..."he whispered in her ear,she started to wake up and pushed on his chest.

"Oh hey Isaac,when did you get in my bed?"Isaac looked at her confused,until she realized she was in his bed."Oh my..."she covered her face trying to hide it,the other girls started to wake up,but they woke up when Ann grabbed him in the 'you know whats' he yelped loudly,waking them up.

"Uh...can ya'll...get off me..."they did so."Thanks,now...time to take ya'll home"they nodded as he undressed."But first a bath"he put on his swimming trunks and got in the river cleaning himself as the girls stayed."Your welcome to join,just dont try any funny buisness"they undressed and entered the river to clean them selves,half an hour later they all got out of the river and dried them selves,Isaac helped them get dressed and dressed himself aswell,he walked all of them home,starting with Popury,then Ann,until he left Mary,she planted a kiss on his cheek and left."Best night ever..time to rest.."Isaac went home,and checked the donations,it was a glorious amount of money,a few 10-20 thousands,he went to the the carpintars house and bought 200 units of lumber and paid for the house extension,he signed and it was said to be done in 3 days.

**"**_**Thanks old-timer,you were a great man,and an even greater grandfather...**_**"**

_**T.B.C.**_


End file.
